(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a cartridge, and a cleaning device.
(ii) Related Art
There is a well-known type of image forming apparatus in which a cleaning member (for example, a rubber blade) removes adhesion substances, such as toner and an external additive, which adhere onto an image bearing body retaining a toner image.